Hints
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: In which Galinda learns that her green roommate is honestly quite terrible at picking up hints, however blatant they may be.


"Do you ever think about me?"

The greener of the two roommates froze, her pen hovering above her paper and the word she'd been writing unfinished. "In what way?"

Galinda shrugged. "I don't know. Any way, I suppose."

Elphaba paused. The truth was she did think about her blonde roommate, but only because the Gillikinese insisted on injecting herself in Elphaba's daily life. "I think about how nosy you are, and why you can't just leave me be at times."

The blonde scowled; that was not the answer she'd wanted. She rolled over onto her back, kicking her legs into the air. "You know, Boq was eyeing me today."

"He always does that."

"Well it was especially much today."

"Perhaps it was the blinding pinkness of your dress."

Galinda sighed, her legs falling. This was NOT heading in the direction she wanted AT ALL. For days now, the blonde had been trying to catch her roommate's attention. Now that they had moved past the stage of loathing each other, Galinda found herself more and more intrigued with the mystery that was Elphaba Thropp. However, the green woman's sarcastic shell was not an easy one to break, which only made the blonde crave her more. Back in Frottica, she and her silly friends had flirted with boys, giggling and running away if they happened to be spotted, but this… this was different. She _wanted _Elphaba, in a way that no high-class woman should ever want another woman, especially one with green skin.

"You don't like this dress Elphie?"

"It hurts my eyes."

Galinda sat up. "Is that how you feel about most of the dresses I wear?"

"I don't pay too much attention. Once my eyes begin to ache, I don't continue to torture them."

A moment of though before Galinda stood up, going over to her closet and beginning to pull dresses off the hangers, throwing them onto the floor in a pile.

At the sound of flying fabric, Elphaba paused in her writing again and turned in her chair. "Galinda, what are you doing?"

"I'm sparing your poor eyes and getting rid of all these dresses."

"But you love your dresses."

"I care for more than just fashion, you know!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning back to her work.

Galinda gripped the current dress in her hands before throwing it to the floor. This was it… the last straw. No one made Galinda Upland throw dresses on the floor and dirty them for no reason; not even Elphaba Thropp!

The blonde whipped around. "Elphaba Thropp, you are simply impossible!"

The green woman turned back around. "Pardon?"

"I have been dropping hints for a while now, and you are just so… thick!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Galinda was about ready to explode, but instead, she yanked her own dress off, throwing it to the ground.

Elphaba's eyes widened at the sight. "G-Galinda! What are you doing?"

"I'm making my intentions perfectly clear!" the blonde shouted, approaching her quickly.

Elphaba scrambled out of her chair, sitting up on the desk as she attempted to back away from the blonde. "You… you have very nice underwear! Is that what you wanted?"

"NO!" Galinda grabbed the abandoned chair, tossing it to the ground so she was right in front of the desk. "I want you to look at me and tell me that you don't like what you see!"

"I… um…" For once, the green woman's voice failed her, and all she could do was stare at her roommate. "Wh-why are you doing this? What do you want from me? Is this revenge for something because I'm sorry!"

"Elphaba Thropp, can't you see that I am romantically and sexually attracted to you?"

The green woman was speechless now. What could she say? Galinda was professing love to her, and perhaps in an odd way. All she could manage to sputter out was, "You wanna have SEX with me?"

"Do YOU want to have sex with ME?"

"I-I… this is highly inappropriate!"

Galinda sighed. Even now, Elphaba was dodging her advances. The blonde decided that she would take one last gamble. She climbed up onto the desk and Elphaba continued to attempt to back up, hoping that somehow, if she continued to do so, she'd be able to go right through the wall and into the next room.

The blonde kneeled between Elphaba's legs, grabbing the brunette's jacket and yanking her close, surprising the green woman with her strength. "The whole situation is inappropriate, Miss Elphaba… but if that's the case, why should we stop now?" She pulled Elphaba closer, leaning down so that her own pink lips hovered about emerald ones. "So tell me: is your answer yes? Or is it _ooooh yes_?"

Before Elphaba could respond, Galinda closed the gap between them and their lips met. It was Elphaba's first kiss, and the green woman had a hundred questions buzzing through her mind, the main one being "why is Galinda Upland kissing me in her underwear?"

After a few moments, Galinda pulled away, looking down into the dark chocolate eyes of the green woman, surprised to see that they had started to lighten. Elphaba herself could only stare up on the blonde, noting her smudged lipstick. She bit her bottom lip, not sure exactly how to feel.

Galinda sighed. It seemed that even now, Elphaba was set against her. With a mumble of "Sorry," the blonde slid off of her and walked back over to her side of the room. She should have known better… she had just stooped down to grab her dress when a sudden green hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Galinda looked up and saw Elphaba looking down at her, wearing an expression she'd never seen before.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman pulled Galinda up into her arms, which caused the shorter of the two to let out a squeak, but that was soon replaced with a moan when she felt Elphaba's lips meet hers again. Her hand wound around to intertwine in Elphaba's long raven hair, feeling a surge of happiness rush through her.

Elphaba started for the blonde's bed, seeing as it was closer, but she tripped over the pile of dresses and they both fell onto the bed, Elphaba on top of the blonde. Galinda giggled, pulling Elphaba close for another kiss.

The green woman had never expected to strip in front of her roommate, at least not in a way that revealed _all _of her green, but here she was, taking off her own dress and fumbling with the blonde's underwear, practically blinded by the heated passion between them.

For Galinda, it was relief; all the tension that had built up between them, the tension that had just hung in the air… it was all finally being released. And when she felt Elphaba delve into her, the blonde finally felt complete.

Later, as she lay with one arm and leg draped across the green woman beside her, Galinda let out a sigh of content. Upon hearing the noise, Elphaba propped herself up on one arm, stroking Galinda's hair and kissing her gently.

The blonde giggled. "You never gave me an answer Elphie."

"_Ooooh yes_, my sweet…"


End file.
